


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for glee_kink_meme, Burt/Kurt, "Daddy, please..." - AKA, desperate, wanton Kurt and indulgent Burt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL HELL.

They've only done this twice before. The first time was when Kurt was sobbing in his room after the first day of high school. He didn't cry at McKinley High; he didn't let them see.

His dad saw.

Burt had held him, stroked his hair, rocked him lightly. "Son, it's all right. It's going to be all right."

Kurt had kissed him, unsure, unthinking, just _needing_.

Burt had kissed back.

The second time, Kurt had blown a note for love of his father. Burt was distraught. He was the protector, the caregiver, not Kurt. Kurt tried to explain that by letting him give what he could, Burt _was_ taking care of him. When his words failed, Kurt resorted to actions.

They hadn't connected that time, not like the first. It had felt awkward, and Burt had come with a resigned, half-hearted shudder, while Kurt didn't come at all. With a hug and breathing that evened out, they went to sleep.

This time. _This time_. Kurt _needed_ his father. Needed all of him, needed to be given, needed to _take_.

"Please, daddy," Kurt sighs. He licks his lips. He's having trouble keeping his eyes open because the sensation is too great. Burt's hands are skimming his chest and sides, down to his hips and back up to his throat. Burt's lips move from under his ear, skirting his jaw, pressing firmer and firmer kisses. Kurt is gasping. Burt's lips reach Kurt's mouth and suck the questing tongue, gently. Their breaths are hot and mingling, small grunts are coming from them both.

One of Burt's hands leave his skin, and Kurt whimpers, clutching at Burt's sides, his shoulder, anything he can reach. Kurt's legs are spread and they close around his father's hips, tightening, not wanting to let go.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby boy," Burt says, showing Kurt a bottle of lubricant.

Kurt relaxes, nods dreamily. Looks up at his father through lashes that are damp not from tears, but sweat. His eyes are a stormy blue-green, cheeks flushed.

Burt strokes Kurt's cock once, then again, as Kurt moans and bucks into the hand, raising his ass from the bed. "Daddy, please," Kurt whines, lowers his arms from Burt to the bed to hold himself up better, to get those cherished fingers inside and even moreso his father's cock.

Burt prepares Kurt with a rocking, swaying motion of his fingers, in just a little, in just a little more, in deep and twisting.

Kurt is panting, his body is in a barely-controlled writhe. This is nothing like the second time, or even the first, when it was just love. This is what he'd been craving. This is no boundaries. He could feel this in his _bones_.

"Daddy, _please_. Please, please, daddy. _Daddy_." Kurt raises a leg over his father's shoulder, opening himself more.

"Shh," Burt says, smiling softly as he finally enters his son, slowly, savoring, kissing the thigh now so near his lips, tongue licking the salted skin.

Kurt slams his body downward, impatient and wanton, taking all of Burt in, feels his father's balls slapping his oversensitive skin. Feels the burn and feels himself split open in more ways than just the physical.

Burt moans, says, "God, yes," and starts long thrusts that knock Kurt's head to the head of the bed and back down into the pillow over and over. Their motions are chaotic, never quite reaching steady. Burt clasps his hand that he used to prepare Kurt around Kurt's cock, squeezes and slides, not in time with his thrusts, a little faster. He wants to make it good for his boy, but he's losing control.

"Yes, yes, please. God, daddy. Oh, _daddy_." Kurt grabs onto Burt's head and pulls him down for a kiss that's teeth and tongues and gasps.

When he thinks he can't take anymore, but wants to, oh god he wants to, Kurt is coming. His ejaculate running over Burt's fingers. His cries muffled by Burt's spit-covered and parted mouth.

Kurt feels Burt shudder and sees his eyes close.

Burt comes inside of Kurt, a smile on his face, which brings one to Kurt's. Kurt is still feeling his orgasm from chest to toes, and when Burt's fingers slide down his cock one more time, he grabs's his father's shoulders and leans up to suck on his nipple. Just to ride this out a bit longer. Just because he _can_.

"_My son, my son_." Burt rocks him gently.

"I love you, Daddy."


End file.
